memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Clues
(Space) The Enterprise is at high warp tracing Helen Mangus's trail to stop her from killing herself. (Guest quarters) Typhuss damn man you're loaded with her files John says as he sits in the chair in front of the desk as Typhuss is looking at some padds from Helen's office. Both Captains look at the padds. Man she's kept a lot of information on Abnormals and why does she have a file on me for Typhuss John asked Typhuss as he looks at his file. I don't know, you would have to ask Helen says Typhuss as he looks at John. Ok, hmm here's a file about Miranda Tate John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. What's your point says Typhuss as he looks at John. I was going over the camera footage in my ready room and I found this John says as he hands another padd to Typhuss with the image of Tate in Helen's office putting the pollen into her drink, and the footage shows Helen drinking the cup of coffee and she starts seeing stuff that isn't there and then takes the gun and leaves. Why would Miranda want to make Helen want to kill herself is there any motive to what would make her want to do this? John asked as he's thinking by looking at the stars streaking by. Miranda wants to hurt me by going after people that I care about says Typhuss as he looks at John. That's just low for her to do that man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Martin report to the bridge Lieutenant McCabe says over the comm. We're on our way Lieutenant hey Typhuss I could use an acting XO since Kadan is on leave at Bajor John says as he looks at Typhuss. You are joking, do I look like a first officer to you, I'm sure one of your officers could do it says Typhuss as he looks at John. None of my officers have been through what've been through and you know more about Helen then anyone onboard the Enterprise, I'm gonna need my best buddy on the bridge if something happens John says looking at Typhuss. Look I will help in anyway I can, I know a officer who could be your acting XO says Typhuss as he looks at John. Who? John asked Typhuss as the pair walked out of the guest quarters. Commander Olivia Benson, she is returning from a case on a shuttlecraft right now on this same course says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right let's give her a test run John says as both him and Typhuss walk into a turbolift. Olivia and I have been friends for twenty one years says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space) A type 9 shuttlecraft approaches the Enterprise and enters the main shuttlebay as the doors closed. (Main shuttlebay) The shuttle lands and powers down and the back door opens and Olivia walks out of it with a prisoner. Typhuss hey Olivia says as she hands the perp to a team of MACOs from the Enterprise and they take him away. Its been too long Olivia, how long has it been since we last saw each other says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I'm guessing since you've returned from the Delta Quadrant Olivia says to him. I got married, Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Congrats Typhuss Olivia says as she shakes his hand. Thanks, I have been married for three years now says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Commander Olivia Benson reporting as ordered sir Olivia says as she looks at Captain Martin. John smiles. Welcome aboard Commander Benson, Typhuss has told me that you were his partner during his time in the SVU and that you're a hell of an officer Captain Martin says as the three walk out of the shuttlebay. Well I've been looking over the case file of Doctor Magnus and think that she was poisoned by another party Olivia says as they stepped into the turbolift. (Turbolift) Deck 1, main bridge Captain Martin says as he gives the order to the computer. So how long has it been since you've had contact with Doctor Magnus Typhuss Olivia says as the lift is heading to the bridge. Eight months, I have been busy with the Borg then the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. We found traces of that psychotropic pollen in her drink John says as he hands the tricorder to Olivia. We know who did it, it was Miranda Tate says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at Typhuss. Typhuss you sure because the defense perimeter designed by Lieutenant Mitchell from the Helena hasn't detected anything, landing on Earth Olivia says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Miranda could be using a cloaked ship and a transporter that sensors can not read and we have a video of Miranda putting the pollen in Helen's drink says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Osiris, she used a Asgard transporter beam to beam herself into Doctor Jackson's bedroom from a ship in orbit around the moon, what if she reconfigured the signal so the detection grid wouldn't pick it up Captain Martin says as he explains how Miranda could of gotten into Helen's office. That's possible says Typhuss as he looks at John. The lift stops at the bridge and the doors open. (Main bridge) All three officers walk out of the lift as Olivia sits in the first officer chair and Typhuss sits in the counselor's chair, as Captain Martin sits in the Captain's chair. Report Lieutenant Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe who's at the tactical console. McCabe looks up at Captain Martin. We may have found Doctor Magnus's shuttle we're approaching it now Lieutenant McCabe as he brings it up on main viewer. What the hell is that Olivia says as she is looking at the strange device floating in front of the ship. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Then Lieutenant Sito looks at her console and then reports. It's a subspace beacon its emitting the same signature that the shuttle emits Sito reports as she looks at her console then at Captains Martin and Kira and Commander Benson. Lieutenant McCabe, destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Viewer shows a blue phaser beam lance out and destroys the beacon that then emits a dampening field that causes the ship's power to flicker in and out. Report Captain Martin says as the power is failing. I'm not sure but it looks like when Lieutenant McCabe destroyed the beacon it emitted a dampening field Lieutenant Sito says as she's looking at her console read out. Then we have to get away from the dampening field says Typhuss as he looks at John. You heard him Ensign one quarter impulse Captain Martin says to Ensign Johansson. Ensign Johansson inputs the command into the helm. (Space) The Enterprise moves slowly. (Main bridge) Typhuss do you think that Helen could of planted this device for us to find and then get crippled by it? John asked as he turns to Typhuss. Its possible says Typhuss as he looks at John.